01 : 02
by Sammer Aethelreda
Summary: Han Ha Hwa, seorang gadis yang secara ajaib diberikan kesempatan untuk dekat dengan dua bintang idol terkenal ketika hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 21 tahun. Park Chanyeol dan Kim Tae Hyung. Status single yang disandangnya selama hampir 20 tahun akan segera berakhir.


**01 : 02**

Langit Seoul mendadak mendung hari ini, namun segala aktivitas tetap dilakoni seperti biasa seolah mendung ataupun hujan tidak akan pernah bisa mengganggu kegiatan yang sedang mereka jalani. Keramaian di persimpangan Akdong tetap tidak berkurang, semua orang terus berjalan cepat mengikuti arus manusia lainnya yang sedang terpacu sang waktu. Di sudut pohon bunga ha hwa terlihat sosok berbaju merah muda sedang termenung memandangi hiruk pikuk lautan manusia di depannya. Hatinya hampa. Tatapannya kosong menyiratkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi bagian dari lautan manusia didepannya.

"Han Ha Hwa-ah? Apakah itu kau?" wanita berpakaian merah muda itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Ah, benar ternyata itu kau. Maaf lama menunggu, yang lainnya sudah di café, kaja!"

"Hari ini kan aku yang berulang tahun, kenapa musti mereka yang memutuskan tempat merayakannya? Dan kenapa pula harus di café itu? Aku tidak suka makanan manis!" dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun, gadis berbaju merah muda yang bernama Han Ha Hwa itu menatap sahabat yang tengah berjalan di depannya.

"Omo, justru kau perlu banyak asupan gula! Semester kemarin penyakit gula darah rendahmu kambuh, bukan cuma gula darah rendah saja, tapi juga tensi darah rendah, hormone juga rendah! Kau ini masih mau hidup tidak sih sebenarnya?" Ha Hwa memutar bola matanya dengan malas mendengarkan ocehan panjang wanita didepannya ini.

"Tadaaaa, kita sampai! Kaja!" dengan cengkraman kuat lengan Ha Hwa dipaksa untuk mengikuti wanita di depannya ini untuk memasuki sebuah café dengan dekorasi warna warni yang imut serta beberapa manekin berbentuk kue menghiasi ruangan yang lebih mirip TK. "Ini dia si birthday girl sudah datanggg!"

"Lama sekali kalian ya, kau tidak langsung menjemput Ha Hwa, ya So Hee? Kau pasti mampir ke tempat lain dulu untuk membeli makanan. Iya kan?" tuduh seorang wanita berparas super anggun namun judes yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja café bersama seorang perempuan lainnya.

"Aniya, aku tidak mampir kemana – mana Shi Hye, dia yang lambat berjalannya." Mendengar itu tatapan ketiga wanita itu langsung mengarah pada sosok berbaju pink yang tengah sibuk memandang ngeri dekorasi meriah café ini.

"Kalian pikir aku masih TK? Kenapa pilih café seperti ini? Aku sudah 21 tahun, apa kalian lupa?" Ketiga wanita tadi masih memandang tanpa ekspresi.

"Han Ha Hwa-ssi, apa kau ingin hidupmu lebih menderita lagi? Sebaiknya jalani hidupmu dengan penuh warna, kencanlah dengan seseorang, dan hiduplah dengan cukup gula darah, tensi darah normal, dan hormonmu juga normal!" teriak salah satu wanita yang mengenakan rangkaian baju super pendek di cuaca sedingin ini.

"Sudahlah Yu Ri jangan memarahi yang sedang ulang tahun hari ini. Ayo kemari Ha Hwa ku sayang. Kita sudah memesankan beberapa cake lezat sebagai perayaan ulang tahunmu yang 21 ini." Wanita yang sejak tadi menyeretnya dijalan kini menarik lengan Ha Hwa lembut dan menuntun dirinya pada sebuah kursi.

Persahabatan ini terjalin sejak mereka berempat pindah ke Korea secara bersamaan dan menjadi tetangga. Mereka berempat juga merupakan keturunan Indonesia-Korea namun besar di Korea. Terkadang wajah mereka berempat memang menjadi yang paling mencolok diantara para penduduk korea asli, karena tidak berwajah oriental, memiliki lipatan mata, dan kulit kuning langsat alami.

Cuaca semakin dingin, namun tidak ada tanda – tanda hujan akan turun. Awan tebal masih tetap menyelimuti langit Seol dengan tenang, beberapa kali angin tertiup cukup kencang dan memuat beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalanan merapatkan baju hangat mereka.

"Hei ceria dong, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu. Kita sudah menepati janji untuk mentraktirmu kalau kamu masih single di ulang tahunmu yang ke - 21." Ungkap So Hee sambil memandangi si maniak pink disampingnya ini, dan beberapa kali menyendok pudding strawberry yang entah sudah habis berapa porsi.

"Coba deh kamu buat target kapan ingin punya pacar, atau setidaknya kamu bisa kencan dengan beberapa pria tahun ini. Setidaknya itu mungkin bisa membantu memperbaiki penyakit kekurangan hormonmu. Hanya kau yang masih single diantara kita Ha Hwa." Yu Ri sibuk mememcet gadgetnya dengan serius sambil beberapa kali mengambil foto selfie dan mengunggahnya di SNS nya. "Omo, pacarku menelphone, aku angkat dulu yaaa."

"Ck, sepenting – pentingnya kamu harus punya pacar, lebih penting lagi perbaiki dulu asupan gula, dan tensi darahmu. Kalau kamu masih menolak makan – makanan manis sampai kapanpun gula darahmu tidak akan ada peningkatan. Lama – lama kau bisa masuk rumah sakit gara – gara ini. Coba dengarkan aku sekali – sekali, hmmm." Shi Hye mengoceh dengan gaya berkacak pinggang khasnya setiap menceramahi Ha Hwa. Meskipun bukan yang tertua dirinya memang jauh lebih cerewet mengomentari berbagai hal dibandingkan yang lainnya, dan kerap kali mengurus hal – hal kecil, misalnya mengigatkan So Hee mengenai jadwal kuliah, atau mengingatkan Yu Ri untuk selalu membawa dompetnya. Sebenarnya Ha Hwa menurutnya adalalah tipe perempuan yang mandiri dan bisa mengatur hidupnya dengan teratur tanpa bantuan siapapun, namun saking mandirinya dia sampai melupakan dirinya sendiri. Buktinya sampai umur 21 tahun dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya pacaran atau kencan. Bukan karena tidak menemukan yang pas, tapi memang tidak ada satupun pria yang mencoba menggaet perhatiannya lebih jauh, sehingga yang menjadi fokusnya selama ini adalah belajar dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

"Terimakasih banyak teman – temanku yang baik hatinya dan rajin menabung recehan di celengan. Aku sangat mengapresiasi usaha kalian dengan mengajakku merayakan ulang tahun di tempat yang makanannya serba manis ini, padahal kalian tau kalau aku benci setengah mati dengan yang namanya manis – manis. Masalah jodoh aku akan serahkan pada Tuhan saja. Siapa tahu ada keajaiban yang datang tiba – tiba di hari ulang tahunku yang mengerikan ini. Sungguh aku benar – benar berterimakasih." Ha Hwa membungkukan badannya pada ketiga teman – temannya, sambil menyeruput lemon squash yang hanya bersisa sedikit. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan untuk besok. Annyeong" ia merapikan pakaiannya dan bersiap pulang.

"Kau tidak apa pulang sendirian? Mau kupanggilkan taxi?" tawar So Hee yang sudah bersiap memencet beberapa nomor untuk memanggil taxi.

"Kami tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang lho, sebaiknya pakai taxi saja ya. So Hee telephone kan taxi untuknya." Ucap Shi Hye dengan memberi syarat pada So Hee untuk segera menelphone taxi.

"Aniya, aku akan pakai bus saja. Aku ingin menikmati kesendirianku. Aku tidak suka naik taxi. Buang – buang uang." Tolak Ha Hwa sambil memegang tangan So Hee agar tidak menelphone siapapun.

"Udahlah, kau naik saja taxi, biar aku yang bayar. Ini kan masih hari ulang tahunmu, anggap saja ini hadiah special dariku." Yu Ri menunjukkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberpa lembar uang.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, ya tidak. Lebih baik belikan aku daging atau sup rumput laut sebagai hadiah special. Pokoknya aku akan pulang naik bus dan menikmati perjalananku. Sampai jumpa, dan terimakasih." Ha Hwa berlari keluar kafe dengan cepat sebelum Shin Hye mengomel lagi.

Han Ha Hwa merapatkan tangannya ke lengan, hari ini memang tidak turun hujan, namun angin yang berhembus kencang membuat pori – pori kulitnya kedinginan. Ia tidak sempat membawa mantel karena ia kira cuacanya tidak akan sedingin ini. Dress merah muda selutut yang dipakainya berkibar ketika angin bertiup kencang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku terima saja tawaran Yu Ri tadi ya. Haaaah… pabo ya…" keluhnya sambil tetap berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Matanya mengedar keseluruh jalanan, mengamati orang – orang yang ikut berlalu – lalang bersamanya, pandangannya tiba – tiba terhenti pada sosok nenek tua yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan sambil meronta – ronta dengan kaki yang berdarah tanpa alas kaki. Han Ha Hwa dengan cepat berlari kearah nenek tua itu.

"Halmoeni, apa yang terjadi pada kakimu, huh?"

"Nenek tadi tertabrak anak yang membawa sepeda, dan dia kabur begitu saja."

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membelikan obat dulu." Han Ha Hwa berlari ke toko terdekat membeli perban dan obat merah dengan cepat. "Biar ku obati lukamu ya nek."

"Terimakasih, atas pertolonganmu nak. Nenek meminta bantuan pada orang – orang yang lewat sejak tadi, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menoleh padaku, aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa aku bisa saja mati membusuk disini." Ucap nenek itu terharu sambil menggengam tangan gadis beriris coklat muda yang telah membantunya ini.

"Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa secuek itu pada orang tua yang jells – jelas terluka begini. Ini, nek pakailah sepatuku, aku bisa membeli sepasang lagi saat pulang. Atau nenek mau kuantar pulang?" Ha Hwa melepas flat shoes pink yang dipakainya, dan memberikannya pada si nenek.

"Tidak apa nak, sekarang nenek bisa pulang sendiri, tapi apa kau yakin memberikan nenek sepatumu ini? Apa kau tidak malu jika harus pulang dengan bertalanjang kaki begitu?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku nek, nenek lebih memerlukan sepatu itu. Aku akan mampir di toko dekat sini untuk membeli sepatu."

"Kalau begitu sebagai imbalannya karena kau perempuan yang begitu baik dan peduli, sebutkan nama dua pria yang kau sukai."

"Nde? Pria yang aku sukai? Aku tidak punya pria yang sedang aku sukai nek. Memangnya untuk apa kau tanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Anakku, sudah sebutkan saja nama pria yang sesuai dengan criteria pria idamanmu selama ini. Siapa saja asalkan dia masih manusia."

"Tapi nek…"

"Sebutkan saja."

Gadis itu menghela nafas, mencoba untuk menjernihkan situasi aneh yang sedang dihadapinya, ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya, dan melihat – lihat papan iklan raksasa disekitarnya. Ia melihat papan iklan promosi sebuah boyband terkenal EXO.

"Hmm… Park Chan Yeol?" ucapnya dalam hati begitu dirinya berhasil membaca nama salah satu member EXO yang tertulis di papan iklan itu.

"Baiklah, Park Chan Yeol. Satu lagi?"

"Hah?! Halmoeni, aku hanya membaca tulisan di papan iklan itu. Tidak – tidak aku tidak memilih, Park… siapa tadi? Aniya, aku hanya bergumam saja tadi. Aku tidak tau apa – apa tentang K-Pop, atau boyband lainnya. Jangkamma, kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Han Ha Hwa semakin bingung, dan kali ini ia benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Sebaiknya cepat pilih pria kedua yang kau inginkan, karena kau tidak bisa menarik nama pria pertama yang kau pikirkan barusan." Nenek itu menatapnya dalam, sambil menyiratkan semburat senyum, yang membuat gadis berambut coklat bergelombang terpaksa harus berpikir kembali.

Beberapa remaja sedang lewat didepannya sambil membawa merchandise dan majalah yang entah apa judulnya, beberapa dari mereka mengobrol histeris sambil menunjuk – nunjuk model cover majalah yang sedang mereka lihat.

"Kyaaaa! Ini Kim Tae Hyung BTS, coba lihat, tampan sekali, oppaaaaaa!" teriak mereka histeris sambil tetap berjalan, dan sesekali mereka giliran memeluk majalah itu.

"Huh? Kim Taehyung BTS?" ujar Han Ha Hwa sambil menatap gerombolan anak – anak SMA itu melewatinya.

"Baiklah, Kim Taehyung BTS adalah pria kedua yang kau pilih."

"Hah?! Aniya, aku tidak bermaksud… Halmoeni, aku tidak sedang benar – benar berpikir dengan baik, aku tadi hanya reflek menyebutkan namanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa Kim Tae… siapalah itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya, dan juga wajah pria yang pertama aku sebut itu. Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau mereka adalah tipe idealku?"

"Pokoknya kau sudah memilih. Sekarang satu – satunya cara adalah cari tau mengenai segala sesuatu tentang mereka berdua. Lalu, temui mereka, dan tatap matanya cukup selama 2 detik, otomatis mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi ingat, kau hanya boleh menempatkan hati pada salah satu dari mereka. Ketika kau dekat dengan mereka, ikuti kata hatimu, dan pilihlah satu yang terbaik untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu." Ucap si nenek sambil tersenyum miring.

Han Ha Hwa menekuk alisnya, dan mencoba berpikir pelan – pelan, ia mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. "Tapi Halmoeni…" gadis itu membulatkan mata dan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bingung, karena sosok nenek itu telah tidak ada dihadapannya. "Halmoeni? Kau dimama? Halmoeniiii…"


End file.
